User blog:CriticizerHere/Plot-Hole 2 - Inclusion of other Creepypastas
My God, this needs to have a serious talk because there has been numerous people making OCs relating to the idea of Proxies of Slenderman or other Creepypastas...and they turn out horrible. So many errors fall into a character when issues towards the plot, development and conclusion (along with additonal details) are noticed by the audience. In this blog-post, I will list what flaws fall when a Proxy is introduced and what may fall ahead of them along with a decent enough criteria as to what they must have to become said Proxy towards multiple Creepypastas (and yes, that means I will be making different criteria to match different Creepypastas). 1. Essentials (e.g Food, Water, Shelter, etc) - This is the main source of what concerns me for most OCs Proxies. Why? The majority of them are completely human. We can't eat the type of "food" Eyeless Jack has nor consume whatever Jeff The Killer may eat to remain out there willing to continue his murdering spree, we need the essentials to survive in the woods by ourselves. The techniques to surviving outside for such a long time could be purifying water from lakes/rivers, melting snow to get water during the winter, chopping down trees to gain wood for warmth or structuring shelter and finding edible items like berries, insects, small prey (rabbits presumably) and mushrooms. So, when you have to rely on Slenderman and his mansion in the middle of absolute nowhere but nobody '''could be indentified to paying the bills nor structuring the mansion to provide the correct systems to function just like a regular house, don't you think you should at least have some decency instead of allowing the existence of this supposedly completely ordinary mansion (which I saw in the I Eat Pasta For Breakfast being like a home than a mansion) to support how your OC will survive? Exactly, this mansion (even if you wanted it to exist) wouldn't be a mansion nor be able to function as well as the normal house. How do I know this? Besides common sense, the annual energy home usage in America stands alone for about 12,300kWh (kilowatt per hour), the UK being 3,940kWh, Canada being 11,000kWh, China being 1,500kWh and Australia being 7,000kWh. So, being the highest rate of energy, the mansion (if it was in America) would have to 1025 kWh per month to act like the average home, 1025 kWh per month'! How can you expect creatures bend on destroying and corrupting humanity within this seemingly normal house not having any jobs or any source of income to pay the bills for said mansion to actually survive and act like normal human beings within the structure? And 2. '''Other Creepypastas' - You need to understand what on Earth you are facing and why. If the certain Creepypastas your OC enocuntered was Jeff The Killer, Eyeless Jack, Ticci-Toby, Masky/Hoodie before Slenderman came onto the scene to save their sorry behind, you can doubt the survival of your character. The majority of Creepypastas you encounter (human or not) would hate your OC for being apart of humanity. With similar motives or not, your OC needs discipline, dominance, confidence and tough skin (literally and figuratively). While the last point may have been quick, it's one that you should learn from this criteria: #'Constant Courage '- Weakness is hardly acceptable when you are willing to join alliances with humanity hating monsters. We all have that drop in confidence but notice something about what exactly is enjoyed by fans. All the infamous characters we've come to love have never been weak within their madness, they learned to follow a bad direction onto the worst path against humanity and develop from their conflict. #'Abrupt Adaptability '- Your OC should have little to no trouble finding a suitable way to cope being in their new environment, afterall, they chose to be within it. Other Creepypastas may cause a few arguments and insulted tone spread around the team but, overall, your Creepypasta character shouldn’t get along with everyone nor nobody. You always need that middle ground of who they prefer more than who they actually like to be with, relationship terms and literal terms. #'Lasting Loyalty '- This is a necessity when becoming a Proxy and this element links perfectly with devotion/determination. Killing people isn’t the only way to test someone’s loyalty and many know this as a fact. Make sure that you give a clear role that your character wouldn’t stray away from, actually develop their commitment to their newly given purpose. #'(Optional?) Optimism' - Despite what it seems, finding any enjoyment besides the very uncommon form of sexual pleasure from inflicting pain onto others or being inficted with pain themselves is a necessary feature to have for any OC becoming a Proxy to something/someone. Why is that? Because this is now their new lifestyle. This isn't some randomly made dream from their subconcscious, this is meant to be their true purpose in life now and if they cannot make it somewhat likeable, you might as well say your prayers towards good character development. What your OC shouldn't have in any Proxy storyline would be the following: #'Arrogance' - While we all should admire ourselves in the mirror once in the while, using this trait to give your OC that only boost of confidence and making them turn into a psychopathic killing machine...Yeah, that screams out complete laziness for character development. Sure, you may be confused about what I mean but I can clearly state what I mean by this questionnare: "Have you ever seen your recent OC where overpowering the bullies/abusive family members doesn't instantly turns them wanting a path filled with blood?", "Have you ever seen your recent OC's purpose not involve the use of having an attitude the size of their ego beforehand to force others to seem as weak as flies in their spiderweb of manipulative lies?" and finally "Have you ever seen your recent OC try to take sensitive topics and not use them as a lazy motive that was never explained to a decent degree or add them in for terrible tension?". If the answer is "No" for every one of those questions for your OC, you've already failed and I suggest you going back to square 1. #'Rudeness/Disrespect' - Fairly obvious why exactly this shouldn't be allowed, no matter the circumstances. If your OC faces the victim of their assigned hit-list and are left to their own devices, be my guest to unleash their unprofessional side...so long as they can clean up after themselves to not leave a trail of crumbs from the empty biscuit tin leading to their newer location. Their manners towards their newly created team as well as their boss need to exist, no rude language, gestures and disobedience should follow when being in the presence of their leader. #'Bombastic Attitude/Exaggeration '- Now, this wouldn't seem too bad until you actually make sure what the Proxy's origin is. Think about the ambiguity with Slenderman's story, the idea behind a being like Zalgo, the views gained from the readers of Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Mr.Wide-Mouth and even the frightened reviews of the tale known simply "The Expressionless". Now, think towards yours...Bullying, getting failing grades, having family members bicker with you once and a while? Please, these things make that term sound nothing more than a splinter compared to being impaled by an entire tree branch (yes, I did make a reference to Slnderman, go me!). The creatures we heard about didn't have pathetic backstories filled with first world problems, they were their own stories, they had significance to their worlds and understood how to quickly adapt to whatever was thrown at them. #'Knavish' - Dishonesty when relying on your OC to be apart of an enslaved team of other individuals either equal to the power level your OC possesses or are far less/more than what your character may obtain isn't too good to have as a trait unless you can bend it into your own favour. Sharing gossip or spreading unnecessary lies to satisfy petty drama isn't what many Proxies should have, even if their origin consisted of pettiness. Category:Blog posts Category:Work In Progress